This invention relates generally to recording heads, and more particularly to a flexible mounting assembly for recording heads.
It has long been the object of research and development programs to achieve a means by which to mount a recording head at an infitisimal distance from a rotating disk or drum in information storage systems. Rotating disk and drum systems are well known in the information retreval art. However, the desire for increased storage capacity has developed a multitude of various recording head assemblies. The problem sought to be overcome is the limited ability of recorder heads to discriminate between bits of information. The most practical solution is to space information in a manner whereby a recording head will be able to operate effectively. In an effort to increase storage capacity, information is more closely spaced which in turn requires that the recording head be positioned more closely to the moving surface. This process is continued to an extreme where variations in the thickness of surface coatings becomes one of the major limiting factors.
One of the more novel approaches to the solution of the problem is created by providing a hydrostatic cushion or film of air for floating a recording head. The head is held near the recording medium until a desired relative speed is attained and after which the hydrostatic cushion is removed permitting the recording head to "fly" on a hydrodynamic air film or cushion generated between the stationary recording head and the rotating medium.
Regardless of the approach used, all prior art types of flying recording heads have been complex, difficult to maintain, expensive to operate and have had only limited success in reducing the space between recording head and recording medium.